


Exposure

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Clop - Freeform, D/s, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: A Mistress wants nothing more than to make their submissive sing. Unfortunately, there is a time and place for such activities and that place isn't at one of Canterlot's most prestigious charity galas.Still, that isn't going to stop Princess Cadance from toying with her two beautiful pets. And for their sake, they better stay composed.Champagne won't be the only thing flowing tonight.
Relationships: Fleur De Lis/Princess Cadance, Princess Cadance/Rarity, Rarity/Fleur De Lis
Kudos: 6





	Exposure

Contains: Dom/sub dynamic, F/F/F, Exhibitionism, Public Play, the risk of getting caught, and Rarity being an utter minx.

Proofread by the ever astute and lovely, [RoMS](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/106713/RoMS)

The cover art was drawn by [Pastel-Pony-Pictures](https://www.deviantart.com/pastel-pony-pictures/art/Fleurdance-Stroll-796675450) who does utterly fantastic work. You should check them out and also so many thanks to them for letting me use their art.

* * *

Fleur De Lis strutted into the theatre with an outward-bound aura of confidence. The place was hers, an arena where the who's who of society mingled, showed off, and battled one another, vying for the rapidly changing currency of social prestige. She knew for a fact that she would soon be immersed in this silent duel. And she would win.

After all, she was in attendance with two equally stunning mares.

“Are you ready to make an entrance?” Rarity teased, winking at Fleur and then looking up at their host.

Princess Cadance smiled, brushing past Rarity to take the lead with the two of them by her flank. “It’s impossible not to. I’m with the two most beautiful mares in the world.”

Predictions turned into reality. Conversations ebbed away as they flowed into the crowd. Stares carried awe, jealousy, and sheer stupor. This potent tour de force rocked the present socialite scene.

Alone, any of the three was an impressive figure. Together they were the very definition of a power couple, or triad in this instance. And their stunning entrance was very much aided by the attire Rarity had designed for them: a series of gowns so gorgeous and tantalizing that they would surely revolutionize fashion when the photos inevitably landed upon the front pages. At least, if the few flashing cameras were to be believed.

Cadance stopped and so did Rarity and Fleur. The three of them stood behind an oblivious waiter with a tray of sparkling wine. When he eventually turned to face a force of nature, he instantly froze in place, stunned by the alicorn looming over him.

Three flutes levitated off of his tray, each in a different coloured hue, and floated along with the polycule trotting in unison.

Rarity was the first to take a sip. “Not bad.”

“Did Fancy Pants shell out for the good stuff?” Fleur asked, smirking knowingly.

“Oh heavens, no, but he definitely didn’t go bottom of the barrel either.”

Fleur’s face lit up as she felt a certain object vibrate against her lower lips. Her eyes darted to Cadance and the brighter glow around her horn. She nearly stumbled, only stopped by the overwhelming urge to avoid making an ass of herself in public. It was very fortunate that Rarity had provided somewhat lengthy dresses. There was no other way to hide the depravity that was currently going on under her tail.

She glanced at Rarity and saw a very similar red hue painting the mare’s complexion. Her horn was lit and her magic tried desperately to smooth out her dress.. As if such a trick would lessen Cadance’s relentless aura. Fleur snickered behind her elegantly-held hoof.

“Now, now,” Cadance teased. “Be polite to our host. It was very nice of Mr. Pants to invite us to his charity gala.”

“Ah, I thought I heard my ears burning,” a familiar voice called.

Fleur noticed Fancy Pants slide out of the crowd. He seemed to be the only pony unphased by the princess’ presence. Unsurprising, considering he managed to rope at least one of them into all of his functions.

She was also thankful for his arrival. As Fancy Pants walked up to Cadance, her grasp let up, and the effects of her spell endedin a heartbeat. Fleur only had to hope that her perfume would mask the smell of something far more depraved that was now leaking down her thighs.

“Mr. Pants,” Cadance greeted, bowing her head. “Thank you so much for having us.”

Fancy chuckled. “Please Princess, you can call me Fancy.”

“Only if you call me Cadance.”

“Deal.”

The two of them drew a little closer and Fancy nodded towards Fleur and Rarity.

“I must say,” he said. “I’m a little surprised in your choice of confidants tonight? I assume Captain Armor was preoccupied?”

Cadance chuckled. “Not at all. Just explained that I was looking forward to having a night out with my fillyfriends.” She then shrugged. “Which wasn’t too hard of a thing to sell, Shining has been dying for a chance to chill with his coltfriend.”

“Errrr…” Fancy paled and cleared his throat. “Of course, of course. I am sure that the Princess of Love does have quite a few suitors.”

Fleur and Rarity shared a knowing look. Rarity was the first to smile.

“Love is a strange thing at times,” Rarity explained. “Sometimes a heart can have room for more than one pony.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Fancy said. “Though, I must say I never thought that I’d see the day Fleur would allow herself to become part of anything serious.”

Fleur snorted. “Probably the fault of me trying to be with stallions.” She looked down at her flute. “They really are fickle creatures.”

Fancy threw back his head and laughed. “That we are.”

“It also helps that I keep Fleur on a short leash,” Cadance said before flashing a tight smile. “Some days it almost seems like she’s my pet.”

Fleur looked askance, very aware of the pair of vibrators affixed to her winking cunt, and the bulbous plug that currently filled her rump.

Fancy didn’t heed the comment any attention and instead politely shook his head. “Well, still, it has been lovely seeing you all this evening. Though, I am afraid I must go greet the other guests. It’s quite the party tonight.” He nodded one last time towards Cadance. “And, as you requested, I did manage to secure you three a private box for the evening.”

“Thank you very much,” Cadance said. “It’s greatly appreciated.”

As Fancy finally departed, Cadance took a sip of her sparkling wine, wincing as it touched her palate. 

“You’re right,” she grumbled. “It does taste rather cheap.”

Fleur shot Cadance a playful glare. “Really?”

“What?” Cadance asked, a hoof on her chest pretending to get defensive.

_“Almost seems like she’s my pet?”_

“Well, I couldn’t straight up tell him that I keep the two of you around as my lovely little slaves,” she said, just loud enough to attract a few glances and cause both mares to brighten. “That’d hardly be appropriate conversation for such a classy event.”

With that, the subject died away and they once again moved through the room, making the slow trek through the crowd towards their private entrance. Occasionally, they would pause, either for conversation or a quick bite of the abundant appetizers that floated about.

Fleur and Rarity shared another look and sighed in unison. Cadance had been thankfully restrained, being quite conservative with her use of magic so far. There were only a few rare moments where she’d get mischievous and allow her strong aura to toy with her submissives’ crotches. Mostly, she’d reserve these moments for when either Rarity or Fleur were chatting with a fellow socialite or business partner. Cadance watched with perverse pride as the mares approached their exchanges with such stoic composure and dignity.

Well mostly stoic…

Right before they were about to reach the entrance to the private boxes, they were stopped by a faint little voice calling for Rarity.

Together they all turned to see a petite little earth pony mare with a short aquamarine mane.

“Coco, darling,” Rarity said. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Coco beamed. “It’s good to see you too, Miss Rarity.”

“Miss Rarity?” Cadance asked, cocking a brow. Rarity swivelled on her heels and glanced up at the impossibly neutral gaze of her dominant. She could only offer a short-lived, nervous laugh.

Fleur grimaced, knowing full well Cadance wouldn’t let this little offense go. Rarity was a lot of things. She was a whore, a pet, a slut, a toy, but someone worthy of having this level of respect? No, no, no that simply wouldn’t do. This _thing_ would need to be reminded of her place.

Cadance’s horn brightened with a vigour that had not been seen that night and Fleur watched it channeling into Rarity. Initially, Rarity managed to keep mostly calm, having a hurried conversation with a mare who she had apparently met in Manehatten and who had recently moved to Canterlot. Something about a Canterlot being a better market.

Cracks began to form, and every passing second saw them grow into fissures. Rarity’s voice faltered, her concentration broke, and her sentences died partway through.

Fleur noticed that her hindlegs were quivering, quaking against the vibrations that wracked her. Thankfully the cut of her dress maintained her decency, as she was very clearly on a fast track towards orgasm.

“Are you okay?” Coco asked, looking rather concerned. “You seem awfully distracted.”

Rarity shot Cadance a sharp look before glancing at Coco. “Perfectly fine, dear. I just… I think I may have accidentally overindulged in Fancy’s sparkling wine.”

Coco frowned. “Oh…”

Cadance chuckled and mercifully waned the glow of her horn, causing Rarity to let out a very audible sigh of relief. 

“Don’t you worry, Coco,” Cadance said. “We’ll make sure that Rarity makes it safely to her box. A little sparkling water and a light snack will hopefully help her settle down a little.”

Coco nodded and bowed slightly. “Thank you, Princess Cadance.” She then nodded to Rarity. “And I hope to see you around. I could really use your advice on a new costume I’m putting together for Phantom of the Opera.”

“I’d love to help,” Rarity said. “I’ll be in Canterlot for the next few days, so just stop by my boutique whenever you get a chance.”

With that, they departed and together the three mares slipped out of the crowd and ascended a secluded stairway to their private box.

“Bitch,” Rarity grumbled, playfully glaring at Cadance.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Cadance looked left and right, determining that the hallway was completely free. She then wheeled around and used her magic and size to pin Rarity forcefully against the wall, just rough enough to be intimidating.

“What did you call me?” she growled, glaring fiercely at her little submissive.

Rarity’s eyes widened. “N-nothing.”

“I distinctly heard something. Something naughty in fact.” Cadance glanced at Fleur. “Did you hear it?”

Fleur nodded with a grin. “Yes… I believe I heard her calling you a bitch.”

“Traitor!” Rarity hissed.

“I know where my loyalty lies,” Fleur said, sticking out her tongue.

Cadance ignored this and instead leaned forward, getting right into Rarity’s face. “I’m going to ask again. What did you call me?”

Rarity whimpered. “B-bitch.”

Cadance’s frown turned into a perverse little smolder and Fleur watched her horn grow to a blinding bright. Soon enough a very audible buzz came from Rarity’s crotch, followed by a soft melody of hushed moans which fell from her lips.

Rarity pressed her hooves against Cadance’s chest and attempted to push her back, but Cadance didn’t so much as budge, taking full advantage of the size and strength her alicornhood bestowed.

“And why am I a bitch?” Cadance asked, dangerous implications dripping from her voice.

“Because… because…” Rarity gasped, letting out a shuddering sob of a moan. “Because you marehandled me in public.”

Cadance snorted. “And that makes me a bitch? Last time I checked you were my property and I got to treat you as I saw fit.” She leaned in nice and close, brushing her lips against Rarity’s ear. “If I wanted to…” she whispered, her voice hardly loud enough for Fleur to hear, “I could mount you in that atrium and rut you like the whore we both know you are. Wouldn’t that be fun? Degrading you in front of all of Canterlot high society? If I wanted to, I could even have you blow one of those waiters. That actually doesn’t sound like such a bad idea. I’m sure they’d enjoy getting to use your mouth like a glorified fleshlight.” 

Cadance’s horn sizzled and Rarity stiffened, paralyzed by the raw vigour assaulting her crotch. 

“If I wanted to, I could ruin your reputation. Because…” She growled and bit down sharply on Rarity’s ear, causing her to squeak. “Because you’re my little whore.” With that she drew back, allowing her magic to fade. “Do you understand?”

Rarity nodded swiftly.

“Very good,” Cadance teased before motioning to Fleur who was left slightly agape by the display. “How about we get to our booth before we continue?”

“That sounds like a plan,” Fleur squeaked.

Together they headed down the hall and took a turn. Their box was easy enough to spot since it was the only one with a pair of guards stationed outside.

Cadance approached and smiled nice and wide. “Aquila! Orion! How are you two doing?”

Both guards saluted and the one on the left offered a warm smile. “We’re doing fine,” he said. “Haven’t seen you in ages, Cadance.”

“Well, you know… don’t really get to spend a whole lot of time in Canterlot anymore.” She motioned towards her guests. “These are my fillyfriends, Fleur and Rarity.”

Fleur noticed the guard on the right stiffen and she cocked her head to the right, trying her best to figure out why. Her stomach tightened when it hit her.

Last year, at the Palace’s New Year’s Party, she might’ve accidentally slept with that stallion.

Still she tried her best to offer a reassuring smile. “Pleasure to _meet_ you.”

Rarity offered her own greeting and together they walked into the booth. As they passed the guards, Fleur used all her willpower to stare straight ahead and avoided even glancing at the guard on the right. This was bad, she didn’t even know if that was Aquila or Orion for Celestia’s sake.

Before closing the door, Cadance peered out. “If a waiter stops by would you please order us some sparkling water and a bottle of red. Besides that, we are not to be disturbed.”

The guards nodded and then the door closed, leaving the three of them in relative privacy.

“Do you know which one is Orion?” Rarity whispered to Fleur.

Fleur shook her head. “No idea.”

“Well shoot.” Rarity bit her lip. “I may have slept with the stallion on the right during the last Summer Sun Celebration.”

Fleur merely pursed her lips and said nothing more.

“Well this has been a fun evening,” Cadance teased, searching the booth for something. “Good company, good food, good booze, a very nice spot of depravity. I don’t think I could make it any better.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Fleur said, offering a small smile.

“Well… I might have a couple things in store for you two. After all, I really ought to punish Rarity for her little... transgression.”

Rarity huffed. “Haven’t we already done that?”

Cadance chuckled. “Not even close, dear.”

A moment later, she spotted what she was looking for as she levitated over a small lockbox that had been left behind. It was made from a finely polished oak wood and had her crystal heart cutie mark finely carved into the top. There was a lock on the front, though not one for a key. It was a magic lock, tuned to only respond to a certain summoner, herself.

Cadance cast a quick spell and the lock disengaged, the box’s lid popping open a fraction of an inch. She then put it down on a nearby table and opened it.

Inside were two collars perched upon a velvety cushion.

“Take position, my pets,” Cadance said, bemusement suddenly absent from her voice.

Both Fleur and Rarity stepped forward, each of them prostrating before their princess. Their gaze instantly fell to her hooves, as if they were not worthy to look her in the eyes.

Cadance paced back and forth, each step taken deliberately so she could watch their eyes follow her elegant hooves.

“Do you know what these collars mean?” she asked.

“That we belong to you,” the two chimed in unison.

Cadance smirked. “Very good.” She cleared her throat. “But they also mean so much more. They mean that you trust me to take charge, they mean that you trust me to be just, they mean that you trust me to take care of and comfort you. These are more than just a mere symbol of ownership; more than a mere sign of submission; they are a potent symbol of commitment and loyalty that is no less important than my wedding band to Shining.”

This final point was punctuated by her lifting the hoof that bore her wedding band and dragging across the carpet.

“I love you both very much,” Cadance said. “And I am touched that you place this must trust in me.”

She lifted the first collar out of the box. It was honestly pretty humble-looking: a standard nylon dog collar with a pattern of repeating pink and white stripes. The only accessory it bore was a little steel D-ring with a diamond-shaped tag dangling from it.

Rarity instinctively stuck out her neck and Cadance carefully pulled the nylon around it, clipping it shut in the back. It fit just right, being snug enough that it wouldn’t slip, while still being loose enough that it wouldn’t inhibit her ability to breath, swallow, or cause any unforeseen discomfort.

Before moving onto Fleur, Cadance cupped a hoof under Rarity’s chin, tilting her head up so she could look her in the eye.

“Gods you are going to look so gorgeous when I get you a proper collar,” she said, before leaning forward and kissing her on the snout.

“When will that be?” Rarity asked.

“Well I made Fleur wait until our first anniversary, so I think it’d be unfair if I gave it to you any sooner than that.”

Rarity nodded. “Of course, Mistress.” She smiled softly. “Still… I cannot wait for the day.”

And with that Cadance slipped away, moving towards Fleur. She selected the second collar in the box, presenting it to her pet. Unlike Rarity’s, this one was custom-made: a band of pink leather, about the same colour as Cadance’s fur, with various gemstone studs dotting its perimeter. It was a bit thicker than Rarity’s own and bore a fat silvery ring in the front. Like Rarity’s, it also bore a tag. This was a mark of Cadance, letting everypony know who these wayward pets really belonged to.

Fleur stuck out her neck, swallowing a lump in her throat as Cadance carefully secured the collar in place. As with Rarity, Cadance was very cautious, knowing the ideal tightness by heart. There was a buckle in the back which Cadance gently clasped shut, collaring her pet.

There were butterflies swirling in Fleur’s stomach. Getting collared always did this to her. It made her feel oddly giddy and euphoric, being this ideal mixture of lustful ambitions, depraved thoughts, and a nice sprinkling of perverse romanticism. Maybe this wasn’t a truly public venue but still she was at the orchestra and wearing BDSM gear. What kind of desperate exhibitionist wouldn’t be a little excited by the thought?

With both pets collared, Cadance stepped away. When neither of them followed she used her magic to gently tug on their rings, guiding them towards their seats. 

She took the one in the middle and motioned for her two pets to sit on either side of her. They did so, and together, they watched ponies of lesser status mill into the theatre. Of course, if they could see ponies, that also meant that any of those ponies could look up and see them, and if they were especially keen then they might even notice the collars two of them bore.

The mere idea made Fleur’s cheeks brighten.

Cadance chuckled. “Thinking about it too?”

“About what?” Fleur asked.

Cadance’s lips peeled back in a predatory smolder. “Any of those ponies could look up and see us. They can see you in your collar, and when we eventually get started with the main event, then they can see me turn you two into mindless little whores.”

Fleur heard Rarity swallow a lump in her throat.

“I suppose now is as good of a time as any to explain your punishment,” Cadance said, downing the last meagre sip of sparkling wine. “When the orchestra starts to play, we are going to engage in a friendly little bet. Well… I say we, but I actually mean you two.”

“What type of bet?” Rarity asked.

“Well Rarity, since you were very disobedient with your tongue earlier, I thought it’d be wise to put it to good use.” She motioned towards Fleur. “During the show, I expect you to eat out my darling little pet.”

Fleur’s cheeks warmed and that’s when she noticed something else. For sure, the audience could see them, but their view was restricted to the upper half of their bodies. However, there were also boxes flanking their own, each filled with their own occupants who, for now, were looking at the stage. But one sideways glance and they would see everything, every depraved little detail. There’d be no hiding it.

Rarity nodded. “And how is this a wager?”

“I was getting to that,” Cadance said. “Now Fleur here is… what’s the best way to put this… she gets rather excitable when she’s getting stimulated, as you both know. So, here’s where the game comes in. If Fleur gets caught in the act, and causes a scene, then she loses. However, if she stays composed, then that means you’re slacking and you’ll be punished further. Got it?”

Fleur’s face burned at that threat. “P-pardon?”

“What’s the punishment?” Rarity asked.

Cadance chuckled. “Now where’s the fun in telling you that?”

The lights within the theatre began to dim and an array of spotlights came to life, all of them pointing towards the stage. The curtains drew away and the Royal Canterlot Orchestra revealed behind them. A lone elderly mare took the stage, standing before her group. With a flick of her hoof a low note was performed, a baritone warm-up.

Then they began to play.

Cadance smirked and tugged upon Rarity’s collar, ushering the mare out of her seat and guiding her towards Fleur. Once she was in front of her, Fleur lifted the hemline of her dress, allowing Rarity to duck underneath.

Rarity eagerly did so, and within a moment, her warm lips breathed against Fleur’s crotch. This caused her to inhale sharply, garnering an amused little smolder from Cadance.

Rarity’s first lick was actually delivered to the panties, lapping at the little wet spot that had been left upon the lace by Cadance’s previous torment. Still, it offered enough stimulation that Fleur shuddered and let out a hushed breath. Thankfully, the noise was easily covered up by the excitable pace of the orchestra, whose initial song was rapid and full of energy.

The first stroke was followed by a few more, each given slowly, more as a tantalizing display than anything else. Rarity was toying with her, warming her up with a little foreplay. They both knew that the night was young and that Rarity had all the time in the world to complete her mission.

It was at that moment that Fleur really appreciated how much the cards were stacked against her. If Cadance dictated it, they could be at this for the entire show, meaning that Fleur would have to endure several hours of Rarity’s treatment, taking it all with restraint.

There was a faint glow under her dress and Fleur could feel her panties peel away. A few lingering wet strands of depravity clung to the fabric, only to be severed as Rarity pulled them down her quaking hindlegs. 

The next kiss was delivered directly to her swollen cunt, warm breath mixing elegantly with the softness of Rarity’s lips. This drew forth a more pronounced note from Fleur, which faded to nothingness almost immediately. Another chirp followed and mingled in so fluidly with the woodwinds playing in full swing on stage.

There was a knock at the door and Fleur froze, a hushed breath perched upon her lips.

_Had they already been caught!?_

Cadance chuckled and got up. “That’s probably just our room service. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Fleur merely nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. 

As Cadance stepped away, Rarity pressed her tongue ever so carefully between Fleur’s folds, allowing only the tip to part them. Fleur stiffened and brought a hoof up her lips, biting upon it in an effort to mute herself. Rarity carefully dragged her tongue up and down, and then after a few of these shallow motions wiggled her tongue even deeper, pressing the meat of it gently into Fleur.

Fleur gasped, shivering as Rarity swirled her tongue in controlled little circles, letting it glide across all those wonderfully sensitive clusters of nerves inside of her. Most of the time, her sensitivity was a blessing. Yet Cadance was a good dominant, and a good dominant knew how to weaponize everything, especially beneficial traits.

Cadance reached the door and opened it, exchanging a few hushed words. A moment later, it closed and she returned, bearing two bottles and six glasses.

“Don’t worry,” she teased, popping open the red and pouring two glasses. “We haven’t been caught…” she smirked, hearing Fleur’s voice rise, “yet.”

She held the glasses afloat, offering one to Fleur, who managed to carefully cradle it in her shaking magical aura.

“To gals being pals,” Cadance toasted.

“To gals being…” Fleur gasped, her magic fumbling the glass and causing a little to spill onto her dress. “P-pals.”

“She really is a fiery little minx with her tongue, isn’t she?”

Fleur could only nod in response.

Rarity heard this and bore ever deeper, pressing her tongue as far into Fleur’s folds as she could manage. She rolled it around, without reluctance, swirling and slurping with a highly energetic vigour. Her breath caressed Fleur’s folds as she ate her out with little restraint or care for preserving her dignity.

Fleur struggled to clink glasses with Cadance, spilling a few more droplets of expensive wine in the process. She then downed the glass in one mighty pull, not trusting herself to hold the fluid steady for much longer.

Her breath came out in hungry panting bursts, little squeaks gushing forth every time Rarity’s tongue would probe or prod at one of her highly receptive G-spots.

Cadance chuckled, her eyes glued to the orchestra and not the depravity taking place beside her. “Better watch your mouth dear, the song’s about to end.”

And with that Fleur clamped her lips shut, trying everything to mute her reaction. She scarcely breathed, and a heavy bead of sweat formed upon her brow. 

Though this was a herculean effort to maintain as Rarity also heeded the warning, doubling her efforts. Her horn glowed and Fleur gasped loudly, her outburst thankfully muffled by the percussion’s final beats, as the vibrators still strapped to her lower lips burst to life, assaulting her sex with their ceaseless vigour.

“You bitch,” Fleur gasped, clenching her eyes shut and steeling her nerves. 

She wanted nothing more than to sing her partner praise, but she knew such a song would surely blow her cover.

The orchestra died away and, for a frightful moment, Fleur became highly attuned to every little noise. Not only was she hyper aware of her own hurried breath and the occasional muffled moan, but she heard the lewd slurps of Rarity, the squeak of her seat, the faint sips that Cadance took. She could hear the murmur of the crowd, and an errant cough from a neighbouring booth. 

Fleur frantically looked from left to right. Both of the boxes in their immediate area were occupied by equally prestigious ponies, couples that she recognized with ease. Thankfully, they all stared at the stage, none of their gazes falling upon her.

“The next song is percussion heavy,” Cadance commented, setting her wine aside. She instead drew forth another box, that had also been hidden away. “So, I can get away with using this bad boy.”

Fleur watched as a mammoth drum was rolled onto stage, joining the rest of the percussion section in the rear. 

She then watched Cadance open the box and revealed a riding crop, sturdy and made of an interwoven union of red and black material. The impact point on the tip was shaped in a heart, fitting for a princess such as herself.

Rarity whimpered softly, her pleading allowing warm breath to curl across Fleur’s lips. 

A faint gasp gushed forth as Fleur opened her eyes wide. Without the music to muffle it, it sounded deafening, yet nopony else noticed. It was a miracle, but one which Fleur would happily take.

Cadance’s horn glowed a little bright and Fleur watched as Rarity’s dress was hiked up, exposing her hindquarters. White lace panties clung to her rump, with a depraved stain of marejuices already darkening the fabric. Yet, even these offered little protection when her large ass was such an ample target for Cadance’s discipline and sadistic glee.

For now, during this intermission, she simply placed the crop against Rarity’s cutie mark, dragging the leather tip in tantalizing slow circles.

“You really should’ve watched your tongue,” Cadance murmured, a predatory edge filling her voice.

Rarity tensed and her tongue went into overdrive, trying desperately to break’s Fleur composure before the crop could deliver its first painful crack. By some miracle, Fleur managed to stifle her ecstasy just long enough for the conductor to motion and the orchestra to resume their melody.

This new song sounded far darker, though more importantly it started strong, allowing Fleur to falter and belt out a note of pleasure.

She watched the pony next to the mammoth drum wind back and from the corner of her eyes she witnessed Cadance do the same. As the mallet hit the drum’s skin, a booming beat echoed through the chamber, muffling both Fleur’s moans and the loud crack of the crop against Rarity’s flank.

Rarity gasped, the warmth of her indignation caressing Fleur’s sensitive flesh. For a moment, she remained motionless, her tongue unmoving, then she continued. She was now motivated. This was no longer foreplay, she was actively seeking out all the spots that would garner the most volatile reactions from Fleur, moving between them with an unrelenting vigour. 

The orchestra became white noise, Fleur’s world dominated by the mare between her haunches. She briefly glanced at Cadance who only offered a sultry smolder in return.

The drum boomed again and so did the crop, sending Rarity through another spasm. As Fleur glanced at Rarity’s flank, she noticed a pair of angry red lashes tarnishing her white complexion. Cadance wasn’t holding back.

Soon Fleur felt that oh so familiar pressure blossom within her core. A hungry fire that smoldered within her gullet, begging for the sweet release of orgasm. She delved into these feelings, trying her best to balance her urge to get off with the threat of needing to remain silent.

Rarity’s tongue drove her further and further along, and soon Fleur was grinding her crotch against her muzzle. The wetness of her arousal coated the tip of Rarity’ snout as the wretched harlot lapped at her crude juices with such eagerness, as if they were some kind of perverse reward.

She needed to time her orgasm perfectly. If she messed this up, and cried out in ecstasy at the wrong moment, she’d surely lose more than just this little bet. How long would this incident stain her reputation? How long would she be the victim of ponies whispering behind her back and of their unrelenting gossip?

She tried to ignore such thoughts, instead focusing on the music, trying her best to decipher its mysteries.

Oh, how she wished she’d paid more attention to Octavia’s lessons on music, when the two of them had been an item. This song was foreign to her, its melodies and pacing a puzzle that her orgasmic high did not possess the consciousness to piece together and conquer.

Her voice rose, matching the intensity of the performance, which thankfully droned out her unrelenting voice. Without the music she knew she would’ve been loud enough for most of the ponies in the theatre to hear. It was a feature of herself that Mistress Cadance loved to exploit, enjoying nothing more than making her little pony sing.

Another beat from the drum boomed, and Cadance hit Rarity again, the crop cracking potently against her flesh. This added yet another mark to Rarity’s tarnished complexion, and Fleur could feel the mare shudder in despair.

In an act of desperation, Rarity’s horn glowed once more and the vibrators taped to Fleur’s puffy lips burst to life. They ravaged her sex, which was already on the precipice, forcing her down those last few paces towards orgasm.

All of the stimulation proved too much to bear, and in an instant, Fleur went rigid, her voice crying out a note that mingled so finely with the string section which had come to life in this segment of the orchestral performance.

Her juices gushed forth as she climaxed so shamelessly, flowing forth in sheets of moisture. She had always been a gusher, but Rarity knew this, eagerly lapping up as much of her juices as she could, and allowing the rest to splash against her maw.

Fleur looked rapidly to the left and right, relieved to see that nopony had noticed, their eyes still glued to the stage and the performance of the orchestra. She silently thanked whatever gods were watching, and tried her best to regain even an ounce of composure.

Cadance filled a glass with sparkling water and held it before Fleur’s lips. “Take a sip dear, it’s important to stay hydrated.”

Fleur did so, hungerly chugging the precious water in a few potent gulps. She didn’t even react to the sting of the bubbles.

She hoped for a minute of relief, Rarity gave her a fraction of that. Almost immediately she returned to work and her efforts picked back up with the same, shameless vigour. She swirled and slurped, lapped and licked. Her tongue was a conquering army, and Fleur’s G-spots castles, besieged by the nimble and swift force that bounced between them so eagerly.

The oral was so much worse now. Her crotch ached with recent use, being so sensitive and receptive. Every little motion bordered on overstimulation. Yet, Rarity managed to stop herself from delving into the realm of discomfort. She was masterful in her motions, proving why her silver tongue was ideally suited for delivering such an intense level of pleasure.

Cadance missed a drum beat but the next few were all matched by the intensity of the crop. 

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

The leather landed repeatedly with thundering cracks, turning Rarity’s flank from white into such a satisfactory shade of glowing red. Yet, they didn’t derail Rarity any longer. They acted as inspiration, motivation to create art with her tongue.

Rarity may have been trained in the world of fashion, but it turned out she was as able a conductor as the mare on stage. For sure, her instrument was unruly, fighting against her, but still she could make it sing such lovely songs, and she’d be damned if those songs weren’t going to be shared with the room at large.

Fleur gritted her teeth, huffing for breath as she felt the fire reignite within her sex. She had no idea how long this orchestra was, but she knew it was going to be hours, and she was already on the ropes during the second song. How was she expected to endure this treatment? It was impossible!

She looked to Cadance and whimpered, pleading her to end this game.

Cadance merely smirked and took a sip of wine. She was watching the show, barely even offering her two subs a passing glance.

The song gradually wound down. Fleur, meanwhile, did not. She kept groaning and moaning; her voice unwavering. This was it. This was the moment she’d actually get caught. There was nothing that she could do to save herself from the fires within her body and the heat that dominated her sex.

She tried her best to cram a hoof into her mouth, muffling the majority of her vocals. However, she soon felt an aura around her hoof and glanced at Cadance, noticing that her horn was glowing.

“Now, now, Fleur, that’s cheating,” Cadance teased, ripping Fleur’s hoof away and pinning it against her side.

Fleur’s face burned and she closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see everyponies’ faces when she was finally caught, finally exposed as a depraved little whore. Her sex was just so sensitive and she too much of a lush to dare restrain herself.

Her voice remained mostly even, at least for the moment, as the song came to an end. Maybe she could ride the high until the next one. However, Rarity ruined such assumptions, probing at another of those wonderfully sensitive clusters of nerves.

And just like that Fleur yelped. She yelped when there was no music to hide her pleasure. She yelped loudly and proudly, her body paying little heed to the protests of her mind.

She could feel eyes start to turn. She could feel ponies getting ready to stare.

Then, a glass shattered, immediately to her side.

Fleur’s eyes snapped open and she watched Cadance get to her hooves, wiping furiously at her dress.

“Oh shit,” she hissed, before looking at their neighbours, who were all focused upon the Princess. “I spilled wine all over myself.” She then sheepishly grinned, even managing to blush a little. “Sorry about that folks, still getting used to magic.”

The socialites all shared glances, a few smug smiles, and even a few sarcastic eye rolls. But after that, they all looked away. Not one of them noticed that Rarity was currently under Fleur’s dress. Not one of them noticed the mare in the throes of pleasure seated only a few metres away from them. Not one of them recognized the sheer depravity that was taking place.

“Smooth,” Fleur whimpered.

Cadance smirked and settled back down. “What? Did you think I was actually going to let you get caught? I’m evil, but I do have an ounce of shame, believe it not.”

“I don’t believe it.”

Cadance snorted. “Fair.”

Rarity shuffled out from under Fleur’s dress. Her face was such a wonderful mess of fluids, messy make-up, and stray strands of her purple mane.

“I win,” she said before tiredly sticking out her tongue.

Cadance nodded and grabbed the bottle of sparkling water. She undid the cloth napkin tied around the stem and glided it over to Rarity.

Rarity gladded accepted it, using it to clean her ruined complexion. Its success was limited but, by the time Rarity was done, she had managed to retain some degree of respectability. Well… just as long as no one looked too closely.

Soon the three of them were once again seated side by side, just in time for the third song of the evening to pick back up.

Cadance smiled and poured three fresh glasses of wine, offering a pair to her marefriends. She then leaned over and kissed each of them tenderly on the cheek.

“That was very, very hot,” she confessed. “You two did really well.”

“Not well enough,” Fleur grumbled.

“Oh please, you held out for two whole songs against Rarity. That isn’t nothing, hun.”

Rarity smirked. “That was actually quite a bit of fun. Kind of exhilarating really.”

Fleur offered a smile. “It was.” This then slipped as she looked at Cadance. “So… what is my punishment?”

“You’ll find out.”

Fleur whined. “You’re going to make me wait to find out?”

“Well, yes...” Cadance sipped her wine before grinning sheepishly. “Mostly because I haven’t thought that far ahead. You two are a pretty distracting duo. Makes it kind of hard to concentrate and come up with ideas.”

She then hummed and tapped a hoof against her cheek. “Actually, to be completely honest, you two did leave me rather flustered. Fleur, would you mind…” She used her magic to hike up her dress, “lending me your muzzle for a little while?”

Fleur looked left and then right, making sure that nopony was looking. And once she confirmed that nopony was, she slipped out of her chair and under Cadance’s dress.

She grinned from ear to ear before leaning forward and dragging her tongue across the damp fabric of Cadance’s panties, causing her mistress to quiver softly.

It was time for a little payback.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
